When an image is captured through an optical system such as a lens, for example, axial chromatic aberration of the lens may occur. This may cause a blur in the image obtained by image capturing. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-028041 (PTD 1) discloses a method of performing chromatic aberration correction in an image captured through an optical system. More specifically, according to this prior art, different kinds of processes for correcting MTF by smoothing or sharpening are performed on one color component of at least two color components of a first image having MTF characteristics different between the at least two color components in an imaging surface, and color responses are compared between them. Then, based on the comparison result of the color responses, one MTF correction process is decided from among the different kinds of MTF processes, and the MFP characteristic of one color component of the at least two color components is matched with the MTF characteristic of the other color components.